Angel
by Letliveagain
Summary: What if a girl named Angel is being hunted by demons because Castiel is linked to her with her thoughts, with no family and no other help she listens to Castiel and goes to Bobby Singer's house, but what happens when his not their and Crowley,Sam and Dean are. Why is Crowley so attracted to this soon-to-be hunter. Crowley\O.C First Supernatural ff :D
1. Chapter 1

Angel had always been different, from the moment she was born. She had no idea why an angel Castiel was always in her mind or that she saw black soulless eyes on certain people around her. Angel had seen Castiel only twice in her life time, once when she was born and the second time on her 25th birthday where ''demons'' had come to destroy her with those black eyes. Castiel had told her to find Bobby Singers place and meet him there. She took his word for it.

Angel's small figure stumbled through the matter of rubble and decaying car parts near Bobby Singer's house, just as Crowley himself appeared behind her ruffling his expensive suit roughly. She spun around slicing her knee on a jagged piece of tin wincing in pain, seeing the back of Crowley in his dark suit. She could see a glass of alcohol in his hand as he sighed deeply, just as howling from afar sounded.

''Bullocks!'' Crowley shouted letting his accent slur in his words more then normal, he moved his hand to inside his suit suddenly half passing the tracking coin he found to Angel behind him not even giving her a glance, her eyes widened in fear as a growl and giant dog-like footprints became visible beside the man.

''Sic 'em boy!'' He shouted just as snarls erupted and blood was splattered onto the ground in three slick slashes, the sounds of clawing teeth everywhere. Blood suddenly splattered onto Crowley's expensive suit,as the growls died down.

''Bloody Hellhounds!This is my favourite suit!'' He yelled,throwing his glass to the ground and letting it shatter into a million shards causing Angel to whimper slightly. He spun around sharply facing the stunningly attractive girl, he drunk in her features,long white blonde hair fell in curls down to her waist,large blue innocent eyes and a creamy complexion made her seem angelic.

She blinked in fear as she realised what he was.

''You're one of them!?'' She shouted,stumbling backwards as he rolled his eyes at her soft voice.

''More high class but yes,one of ''them'', Crowley,King of The Crossroads,possibly Hell. Who are you Duckie?'' Crowley asked flashing her a smirk wondering if she wanted to make a deal or not. He watched her curiously as she groaned looking at her knee which blood was flowing out of carelessly, he rolled his eyes touching her skin and sealed the wound up. She all but jumped twenty feet in the air.

''I-I'm Angel''She said quietly,startled by the barking laugh he got from the accented man.

''A-angel? Ironic,darling, why are you here.''? He asked,smirking widely at her response as she walked towards the strange house, glancing at her healed knee. Crowley followed her, or more raced her already at the door waiting with an absent glance. Her startled eyes trailed to the door that opened to Dean Winchester,a beer bottle in his hand and his eyes seemed to sink though he still looked handsome to Angel.

His eyes glared at Crowley who rolled his eyes and then Dean's eyes trailed over Angel's curvy yet toned figure hungrily. ''Are you uh Bobby?'' She asked sweetly,though she seemed to flinch away from Deans gaze causing both the men to be confused. Dean's mind flickered to Crowley wondering why in the hell he brought her here,Crowley shrugged.

''No Bobby's out of town... who are you?'' Dean asked flirtatiously skimming along her body again her cheeks flushed pink and she seemed to flinch again at his gaze, she opened her mouth but Crowley shook his head.

''Drinks now,talking later. By the way where's the Moose?'' Crowley asked straightening his tie up and shoving Dean past rolling his eyes at the pathetic excuse of a house, what he would do to get his mansion back. Sam was sprawled out along the couch sleeping soundly, Crowley smirked as he picked up a half empty bottle and poured the beer onto Sam carelessly watching as Sam jumped up.

''WHAT THE HELL?'' Sam shouted down at the shorter man who shrugged, their heads both snapped to the soft giggling coming from behind Dean as he side stepped and gave view of Angel stifling her laughter at Sam's glare,biting her tongue. Crowley smirked in response, making his way to the kitchen searching for a drink he could scorch down, Dean threw up his arms.

''Make yourself at home!'' He yelled to the kitchen sarcastically, turning around to face Crowley who looked at him in disgust.

''Nah, don't you Winchester's have any taste in anything?'' Crowley asked rolling his eyes, before Dean could respond Sam cleared his throat glancing at Angel who stood away from the conflict. Crowley side stepped away from Dean,pulling out a flask and gulping the Craig in it quickly.

''Castiel sent me here, Demons were after me...I think he wants to help me'' Angel spoke up loudly, earning a sharp glance from Crowley about the demons,Dean and Sam glanced at eachother wondering why she was important to them.

''Uh, do you have any idea why they would come after you?'' Sam asked crossing his arms over his chest, Angel reminded him of Jess in a way. She shrugged,trailing her eyes to the ceiling her eyes begun to water but then she closed them.

''I-i sometimes share Castiels thoughts in my mind, ever since i was little. Apparently Demons have been after me all my life'' She said rolling her eyes,taking off her mini leather jacket and putting it on the couch, she wore a blue blouse and black skinny jeans and dark small boots with bows at the back. The three of them saw the long scar along her wrist and up a little, looking horribly deep. Sam looked away.

''Well, i haven't heard of you. Those bastards downstairs keeping secrets from me tut-tut. We could make a deal you know Duckie...'' Crowley trailed off, sitting down on the edge of one of the couches staring at her, wondering what on earth she would sell her soul for.

''NO!'' Sam and Dean shouted simultaneously, he put his hands up in mock surrender looking at Angel with a smirk.

''Can't blame a Demon for trying.'' He said with a wink, taking another swig of his Craig looking saddened by the now empty flask. Angel visibly shivered and Crowley clicked his fingers in the air, starting the small fire her eyes widened.

''Deal for what?'' She asked, staring at the strange man puzzled, all her mind could trail to was drugs. He gave her an amused smirk and shrugged.

''Anything your little heart desires,money, fame, sex? Anything at all for 10 years while i own your soul until the contract is up darling, then..well, at least you'll have the memories.'' Crowley said with his best selling voice, drawing her in with his accent. Seeing the longing in her eyes made him pleased with himself, Sam and Dean gave harsh fits of laughter.

''Yeah and then he takes you right down to hell, charming isn't it'' Dean said sarcastically, grabbing a bottle and drinking it down. Dean saw Angel's lips pursing, worried he glanced down at the bottle offering her some.

''No thanks, i like scotch, well, Craig, weird huh? When i went to Scotland i couldn't stop drinking the stuff. At least, i think it was called Craig...'' Angel babbled on, remembering when she had almost felt normal back then. Her preference however got Crowley all the more interested, smirking widely at her.

''Finally someone who understands what high class taste is! Learn from her boys!'' Crowley exclaimed while glancing at the girl, wondering what a challenge it would be to get her to sell her soul with the brothers around.

''Oh for Christ sakes! Why are we pretending like nothings wrong here'' ? Dean asked loudly, rubbing his temple harshly, just as the sound of wings fluttering entered the room and Castiel was suddenly standing beside Angel.

''Blasphemy,Dean. '' He said with his low voice, causing Angel to scream loudly as her heart sped up. As well as everyone elses that had one.

''Damn it Cas!'' Dean shouted angrily back at him, Castiel's brow furrowed at the blasphemy again but decided not to comment. A long silence drove out as no one knew what quite to say, Crowley gave a glare at Castiel who returned it. A yawn from Angel stopped the silence, and Castiel gave her a fond look almost smiling. Everyone noticed it but didn't say a thing. Sam feeling out of place glanced at the girl.

''Hey uh, there's a bed upstairs you can use if your'e tired'' Sam said walking up the stairs awkwardly.

''Hold up Sammy i don't know if that's a good idea, will Bobby-'' He was cut off by Sams glare.

''Oh do shut up Winchester,well i'm off leave you all to conflict, oh and Angel I'll be sure to bring that Craig next time i come here'' He said with a wink as he disapeared, leaving Angel wide eyed.

She soon followed Sam upstairs and he showed her the bed,awkwardly stepping out of the room with a nod as she shut the door, her eyelids fluttered close as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Her dreams were plagued with nightmares once again.

Flashes of the Demons faces that killed her family set in,with their mouths in disgusting smirks just like Crowley's. fire,all she could see was fir surrounding their faces flickering in their eyes. The nightmare calmed to a setting with her old boyfriend, she was in the kitchen and she'd dropped a plate accidently and he'd turned his fists on her, punching and shoving until she was blue and black and almost dead.

As the sun came up she begun screaming while she was asleep, tossing and turning in the small bed. It was so loud that Dean,Sam and Crowley heard it who were the only ones in the house now,since Castiel had left and Crowley showed up.

Crowley told them he would handle it and went upstairs to examine her. Beads of sweat formed at her forehead as she tossed and turned and screamed.

He grabbed the bottle of Craig he'd brought and dipped a little into her mouth, as she woke up spluttering he gave her a smirk.

''Thought you said you liked Craig'' He commented sitting down in the armchair near her bed carelessly, she gave him an incredious look. He shrugged his shoulders.

''What?'' He asked, taking his own gulp of the drink with a satisfied grin.

''All that screaming'' He continued ''were you dreaming about us Duckie''? Crolwey asked with a big smirk, watching her cheeks grow red in embarassment,though he had been the last thing on her mind. She shook her head and stood up, feeling her headache and groaned.

She snatched the drink from his hands before it made contact with his lips yet again and gulped more than half of it down.

''_HEY_!'' He yelled pouting, taking the drink back and straightening his other expensive black suit. Her eyes trailed to the mirror as she saw her tired sleep deprived looking face she groaned.

''Oh _Hell_'' She muttered, giving Crowley a glance making sure he wasn't going to suddenly kill her or something she made her way to the door smelling pancakes.

''No darling,just me''.

**...**

**Hey guys:), this is my first Supernatural fanfic so let me know what you think! **


	2. Hell

Angel grimaced as she stood in the shower letting the water seep onto her skin, her tense muscles relaxed at the feeling. Her mind trailed to just about everything,to think once she thought she was a normal being was strange. She could hear the three of them fighting downstairs loudly, something about Castiel she presumed.

She stood infront of the mirror and examined her body, her lips pursed at the giant scar that ran near her wrist down her arm, it had always been something she was ashamed of. Angel's face still looked tired,though being one of those naturally goodlooking clean skin girls she didn't need makeup. Her hair was slightly fuzzy and she tucked it behind one ear gulping down the fear of all of those monsters that were supposed to be childish stories. Though one of them was downstairs.

Once she dressed she opened the door, her heart giving a quick start like someone had electrocuted her as she came face to face with Crowley, who only smirked in response stepping away so she could walk down the stairs. Dean and Sam's shouting had stopped, Dean found himself eyeing her over again licking his lips at what he saw. He stopped when Crowley rolled his eyes.

Angel realised just how tall Sam was compared to the others, he reminded her of a giant basketball player though being short he appeared bigger. ''Hey'' Was all Dean said, grabbing another beer and watching her warily she smiled softly fiddling with her jackets zip. Her eyes trailed to the big stack of what looked like burnt pancakes hungrily, she wondered who attempted to cook.

''Yes, they would be the ''food'' Dean made darling. I'd rather eat a hell hounds foot than take a bite out of-''

''Shut it Crowley. Angel we have a job today, so you can either stay here or come with us,but its dangerous'' Dean stated, avoiding Crowley's gaze altogether and glanced at the small girl, she looked strong but against a big person much less a demon she'd have no chance.

'' 'Course she could always stay here with little old me.'' Crowleys voice said,his accent thicker than usual, Angel's eyes widened in response and turned to Dean hesitantly.

''What kind of 'job' ''? She eyed him off, wondering what she'd gotten herself into, a few months ago she was living in her own apartment with her dog and had finally got away from her horrible excuse of a boyfriend, now she was speaking to a Crossroads Demon who took peoples souls and hunters that hunted Demons and monsters while Castiel the angel sometimes popped up into her mind.

Crowley let out a laugh and drank some scotch, drowning it quickly. ''A well-ghost haunting job, we have to get rid of it before it kills other people. '' Sam piped up getting up from the couch and getting weapons, Angel nodded gulping down the lump formed into her throat as her whole body shivered, so ghosts were real now...

A finger on her shoulder made her jump and squeal,

''You right there Ducky?'' Crowley asked from behind her, gnawing her teeth at his laughter she moved over to Dean who held all types of torturing looking devices in his hands. He passed a crowbar that was made of pure iron to Angel, watching as it seemed to be a heavy weight in her hand as she turned it over curiously. Raising an eyebrow at Dean who grinned flashing white teeth.

''Pure iron, it won't get rid of 'em but it'll make 'em go away for a couple of minutes. You're gonna need that sweetheart'' Dean said charmingly, helping Sam with the bag Angel spun around to see Crowley looking almost uneased by the object, backing away a little he wiggled one finger.

''Ah, ah ah keep that thing away from me Ducky'' Crowley muttered straightening up his tie, watching her intensely. Angel grinned and wiggled the Crowbar teasingly towards him as if she were going to throw it at him, he rolled his eyes.

''Ducky's got a sense of humour'' He said rolling his eyes again, putting another empty glass down and sighing deeply. Angel turned around walking out the door, her boots making clicking noises.

''Demon's scared his gonna get a boo boo'' SHe muttered, walking to where she could see Dean and Sam at a car. Her jaw seemed to drop all the way to the ground, stumbling her way to the beautiful car she almost screamed.

''You, have a 1967 Chevy Impala! '' She exclaimed looking at it, her father had once been a mechanic and he'd showed her a lot of different models and she'd always loved cars like these. Dean gave Sam a light shove grinning.

''I like her more by the minute'' He murmered as they all trailed in, Angel took the back and marveled over how well it all was. The trip was mostly silent, though Angels mind was humming with questions. After an hours drive it was almost dark and dean started to complain about being hungry, suddenly without warning Crowley popped up beside Angel, her crowbar was still in her hands and she swung fiercely onto his face thinking he was a ghost.

She let out a shaky breath as she looked at Crowley's half burnt face, he stared at her with anger.

''WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR!?'' Crowley shouted,holding his face with his hand gingerly, glaring at the laughter from Sam and Dean.

Angel was startled by his ouburst and flinched away though she began giggling along with them, biting her lips as he glared menacingly at her and she shrugged.

''Sorry?'' She said in question, just as Crowley began to yell again Dean cut him off rolling his eyes at him from the front mirror.

''Oh shut it princess, its just a litle burn.'' He said,finally pulling up along the driveway.

''Up yours mate'' Was Crowley's final response, Angel watched in wonder as his face healed up,rolling his eyes he stepped out of the car.

Angel stepped out as well,to find it was dark now and the place they had pulled up to in the middle of no where was a classic looking haunted house. It was a huge victorian styled house,with red brick and a big black gate that reminded her of pitchforks. The house was obviously abandoned,no signs of life were there. A faint tapping sound from one of the windows made them all look up to see a little ghost boy, his clothes were soaked in blood with a smile on his face just as he dissapeared.

Angels heart all but stopped as she let out a whimper, stepping back coincidently onto Crowley's shoe.

''I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say this is the haunted house?'' Dean asked,glancing at the window in shock,then he turned to Crowley with a raised eyebrow who returned it.

''Well? Why are you here?'' Dean asked, wondering why Angel and the demon were so close with jealousy. Crowley shrugged, suddenly at the houses door examining his fingers.

''Don't wanna miss out on Ducky fainting is all, and you know little old me always waiting for the day the morons die'' Crowley drawled opening the door easily with a creaking groan, he stepped in disapearing from their site. The three made their way to the door.

''Hello? Anybody home?'' They heard Crowley shout out from the top of the stairs, he ran back down again. Angel blinked as the lights started to suddenly flicker on and off and no one had touched the switch. She shuddered.

''Is that them?'' She asked Crowley glancing around with the fear in her stomach growing bigger and bigger as the silence droned on.

''Nah,that's just me'' Finally came as an answer, the lights soon went off again and the silence became unbearable as they waited for a sound. Angel stepped back a little as a white type of smoke came from the top of the stairs like a mist, the room was suddenly so cold that she could see her breathe and sent chills down her spine, Dean moved his flash light to the substance warily.

Angels palms sweated despite the cool and she held onto the crowbar tightly, her stomach dropped at the sight of the ''ghost''. It was impossible, it had to be impossible there was no way he was there... before her stood her ex boyfriends figure or mist. He looked the same,except his eyes were darker and his skin was as white as snow, her lips moved up and down like a fish.

He gave her an angry look just like he used to. Suddenly the spirit came rushing towards Dean, it's whole body had a trail of the mist coming from it with his fist raised he punched Dean square in the face making him fly out onto the door and hit his head slumping to the floor. Angel screamed her eyes watering at the site of Xavier, before Sam even registered what had happened he was out cold on the floor too, a small stream of blood flowed from Dean's head.

Crowley rolled his eyes at the site.

''Good lot they are. Morons. Angel listen to me, whoever he is it's not actually him Ducky, he won't mess with us while i'm the King Of Hell'' Crowley said watching the ghost give him a glare, his nostrils flared in rage. Sam and Dean came to the house only to see who it was that haunted it, not to kill it yet since they couldn't ask any of the Real-estate agents because they had all been killed by it, they needed its bones to kill it.

Xavier yelled in rage at Crowley who raised an eyebrow shrugging

''Then again...'' Just as Angel threw her crowbar at the spirit, which went through it as the spirit suddenly disapeared into thin air. Sam's groan startled her as he stood up, looking at the pair of them and then Dean picking him up and carrying him out to the Impala, the human and demon followed suit.

Dean was knocked out completely, his head lolled to the side on Crowley's shoulder when they put him in the back, Crowley rolled his eyes. Sam agreed to let Angel drive who though still shocked was grinning like mad as she stepped inside the Impala. It was like the car she never had, she began to think maybe her life had been boring after all not everyday you get to be with a demon or an angel. Her skin still had goosebumps from Xavier's presence, her heart still beated too quickly.

''So, what happened,exactly?'' Sam asked out of the silence of the drive, watching the two in the front carefully when they both exchanged a glance, Crowley was the first to respond straightening his tie again.

''Ducky here knew the ghost, or what it was pretending to be. First manifestation i've seen to shift, damned soul could have been worth a fortune. We got rid of it for a while no thanks to dumb and dumber'' Crowley said as he sniffed his nose in an arrogant way, pulling out the flask again and taking a big gulp full of scotch. He let out a sigh as he glanced around, Sam rolled his eyes.

''H-how in the Hell did the ghost know that i knew Xavier. And why didn't you get rid of him yourself Crowley i thought you were ''the king of souls''.'' Angel muttered rolling her blue glazed over eyes, turning the wheel slowly as they finally pulled up into Bobby's ''driveway''. It was so dark she cold barely see straight ahead of her and she heard a metal groaning sound come from the car as if it was being teared apart, her heart sunk as she saw the small metal piece sticking out from the junk sh parked near. . . .

''Good luck when he wakes up darling and i don't own that soul.'' Crowley murmured taking another swallow of the scotch looking about to check for any Hell hounds with the help of the headlights Angel felt a bit safer. Dean gave a loud groan as he woke up, and got out of the car quickly Angel wished she could just sink into the seat and melt away and be invisible to escape Dean's reaction.

''BABY!'' He shouted kneeling down to look at the long line that scratched the black impala's side, Angel winced as he came back up to look at her with murderous eyes she shrugged pointing beside her without breaking eye contact.

''He did it.'' SHe said quietly.

''I never!'' Crowley shouted suddenly infront of the car, rolling his eyes as she got out as well. Dean seemed to be falling asleep within each second so Sam held him up right taking him inside quietly. Angel frowned, wondering why the demon was still there then she remembered something as she turned to him. A faint stubble of his beard was visible and his eyes had wrinkles near them probably from all the drinks he'd probably had in his life.

He stared expectantly at her as she gulped.

''About that deal...'' She trailed off as he gave a triumphant smirk nodding.

''Ten years without my depression? And i get to live without your demons following me?'' Angel asked hesitantly, she never told anyone about it ever, and she didn't want to tell anyone either. Crowley looked shocked for a second but quickly composed it as he was used to with his sales, though something told him this wasn't just any sale and he rather liked her company for a change.

''You sure about this Ducky, only 10 years time flies'' Crowley said unlike himself, usually he was all for his deals being made end with but something about her wanted him to warn her. She nodded eagerly watching his eyes flicker to her lips and point at them.

''Pucker up Angel-bite'' He drawled moving closer, frowning as she moved away with a look of shock across her face.

''Ah yes, the deal is sealed with a kiss Ducky'' He said, eagerly moving forward. Angel nodded slightly,unsure of what to do.

Crowley was always as impatient as the last demon and grabbed a hold of her scarf pulling her to him quickly, he wrapped his arms around her smoothly like his last male victim though he preferred Angel then him, she felt so innocent beneath him it was strange usually he spat on things so innocent but not with her. Her waist was underneath his arm and he pressed his lips against hers moulding them with his own, his tongue darted into her mouth like a snake and toyed with her. Crowley felt Angel's fingers grasp onto his tie in contentment yet it was a sudden act that sent his mind whirling into more perverse thoughts, he would have loved to continue kissing her like this for the rest of,well, eternity but a deep voice cleared his throat behind them both.

They hesitantly pealed apart, Crowley looked satisfied with Angel's pink cheeks and swollen lips that she chewed on. There before them Castiel stood in his trenchcoat flying out behind him, Crowley pursed his own lips at the angel that never stopped showing up in moments he'd rather not.

''Oh **bloody** Hell'' Crowley muttered wrinkling his nose. Castiel gave him a confused glare and turned to Angel

''You'll be going there soon now, is that what you wanted?'' Castiel asked, he was as innocent as Angel minus the killing parts.

**...**

**Thanks so much for the faves\follows review, please review again and let me know what you think :). **


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel tilted his head with confusion, round puppy dog eyes stared into Angel's blue ones. Castiels gaze travelled to Crowley's who had a triumphant smirk written across his face.

''Cancel the contract, Crowley. '' Castiel said taking a step forward

''Sorry no can do Cassy boy'' He replied,leaning against the car's headlight straightening his tie, watching Angel seem almost frozen her eyes looked off to Castiels face though she wasn't there. Castiel glanced at Crowley and then behind him at the three Demons in male meatsuits were walking their way towards them, keeping there lingering gaze on Crowley and Angel who had both spun around at the same time.

They stopped a few metres away the middle one crossed his arms over his chest letting his eyes roam over Angel's body again and again, smirking.

''Hand the girl over to us,Crowley'' His hoarse voice said, licking his two top teeth quickly as his eyes flashed to Angel for the millionth time. Crowley stepped forward over a long strip of metal pulling his suit up a little so it wouldn't get scratched and sighed looking straight at the three unfamiliar Demons.

'Now,why would i wanna do a thing like that?'' Crowley asked raising an eyebrow as yet another peek at Angel was made, he narrowed his eyes as the Demon let out a deep chuckle.

''Because Lucifer wants her for his plans, and so do we'' The Demon said, obviously being the superior to the other two Demons who remained silent though their eyes roamed too. Crowley was stunned that Lucifer knew about Angel after all she was only just ''new fresh meat'' to most of the Demons. Considering her link to Castiel now he could see it.

''Sorry boys, she's off limits'' Crowley said casually straightening his tie, he glanced at Angel who held the crowbar as if it were her life turned into iron, he licked the inside of his lips in doubt the Demons would even let her get close to them with the thing. Crowley only smirked and disapeared into thin air, leaving Castiel and Angel in the conflict. The demons all chuckled at Angel who whimpered as they began to saunter forwards.

''She's mine first, you can have her later.'' The middle one said his face growing eager as he was almost in front of her, Castiel was about to grab her when loud growls and barking came from behind the Demons. There,Crowley stood with a triumphant smirk on his face patting to Angel an imaginary ''dog'' beside him,though it seemed to be almost as tall as him. Crowley smirked raising an eyebrow at the Demons.

''Kill ''em boy!'' He shouted into the air as the superior Demon was knocked down to the ground with his stomach in 3 long deep slashes, Crowley was suddenly by Angels side with a grin as they began to walk up to the house quickly. They walked in to the living room, Angel's heart was pounding against her chest like a drum,Dean was lying on the couch asleep with a huge bruise on his forehead snoring loudly from all the beer he must have drunk.

'I'll wager a thousand Growley has already killed them'' Crowley murmured pulling up a chair and moving it backwards so his legs were spread apart on the sides of it and his chin rested on the back of the chair.

''W-what is ''Growley'' Asked Angel sitting on the armchair opposite Dean who's face was smooshed up against the pillow, making it look swollen.

''A Hellhound Ducky, my Hellhound. His only a pup, oh DAMN IT this was my favourite suit!'' Crowley yelled as he looked down at the right side of his suit which must have had the silk part shredded from the metal outside.

''He must be huge for a puppy'' Angel considered remembering he was almost as tall as Crowley, she she shuddered at what it actually may look like.

''He gets it from me darling'' Crowley said with a wink,trailing his eyes over to Dean who groaned loudly.

''Getting a little too excited there,are we Dean?'' Crowley asked, bringing out his flask yet again swallowing down more somehow,Angel raised an eyebrow as Dean sat up running a hand over his face looking so tired. He grabbed another beer giving Angel a glare remembering his car, he passed one to her as she eagerly looked at the bottle of beer. Any alcohol would do to ease the headache that formed against her skull.

The two boys were watching her like deers in headlights as she swallowed it all down quicker than they could blink, setting it down looking at them cluelessly. She realised that Castiel and Sam were no where to be seen at all, Castiel hadn't even followed them back into the house. Dean noticed it too and threw his bottle down in anger ''Son of a bitch!'' He yelled looking out the window to see his car was still there.

''I'm gonna go look for Sam out at at the bar'' Dean muttered, Crowley rolled his eyes setting them on the fireplace it was still dark, he snapped his fingers setting the wood to light as it crackled. Dean pointed a finger at Crowley.

''You. Get out now!'' Dean shouted, watching annoyed at Crowley's motionless figure.

''Sorry no can do, Ducky's soul here belongs to me now. Your Moose i'm guessing has gone somewhere with your...boyfriend to get her soul back, morons.'' Crowley sighed, waiting for Dean's wrath, Dean glanced at Angel then back at Crowley gritting his teeth, fire blazed through his eyes.

''I swear to God Crowley, i will kil-''

''Yes,yes burn my bones for all eternity blah blah. Go find your moose or get drunk'' Crowley muttered, glancing at the fire that began to die down shaking his head realising his powers were getting weaker.

''I'll go with you!'' Angel half shouted at Dean, she sure as Hell did not want to be stuck with Crowley the Demon that she had jsut sold her soul to and who had just lit a fire with the snap of his fingers alone.

''Easy Ducky, not gonna kill you yet.'' He drawled peering at the fireplace rolling his eyes, ''This place seems older than i am'' .

Dean glanced at the pair conflicted, he was tired his muscles ached and he could really go for some booze, but leaving Angel alone with Crowley wasn't such a good idea. Crowley held up one hand at Dean, tilting his head a little

''Won't hurt her, Devil's honour!'' He grinned a little, the wrinkles at his eyes creasing more, it was easy to tell that Crowley was under a lot more stress than probably any of them though Dean didn't care at all about that. Angel noted he didn't seem to laugh really, just smile or smirk but she asssumed Demons couldn't have feelings other than anger and hatred.

''Fine Crowley, if you touch her...'' Dean trailed off, his eyes caught the fireplace, he was so tired.

''Yes,yes go on, Ducky and i need to discuss things in a more buisness-like...manor'' Crowley drawled sniffing a bottle of scotch in a cabinet, making a disgusted face. How could somebody live without his normal acustom luxuries. He peered into the glass cabinet some more, frowning at the dust that floated to his dark suit, Angel let out a high pitched sneeze.

''Bless you'' Dean and Crowley said at the same time, looking awkwardly away Crowley turned back to the cabinet hastily pulling out an older bottle sniffing it and smirking in triumph as he made his way to the kitchen pulling out two glasses merrily.

Dean turned to Angel who was watching Crowley curiously from against the couch, her hair had been tied back into a high pony tail which made her creamy complexion make her look younger, the silver-blonde hair shone in the lights that flickered absently at Crowley's presence. Her blue eyes slowly trailed to Dean's, she licked her lips absently nodding.

''I'll be back soon, if i come back drunk don't wake me up I'm still hung over'' Dean said after slamming the door shut, Angel watched out the window as the car sped away. The silence began to dwell and she looked to the kitchen to see he wasn't there either were the drinks he'd laid out, she felt the horrible feeling on her back where her neck hairs stood up she spun around terrified as a figure was beside her, she let out a breathe as it was only Crowley smirking handing a drink to her. He drowned his own alcohol, seeming satisfied by the bitter sweet drink.

''Ah Ducky about our little deal, the depression should ware off soon. '' He muttered pouring himself another drink, Angel raised her eyebrow making her appear like a small cat.

''Don't you get drunk at all?'' Angel asked his eyes trailed to hers slowly while the glass remained frozen at his lips, she remembered their heated kiss before Castiel interrupted, her cheeks flushed but she reminded herself it was just for the deal.

''Takes a lot for a demon to get drunk darling, i heard Dumb and Dumber keep a lot of their ''Weapons'' down in the basement, curious?'' Crowley asked raising his eyebrow as he drunk the remaining alcohol though Angel's was untouched. Angel's anticipation grew as Crowley got up heading towards it, in all honesty she was very curious about the hunters and their weapons, she almost wished she was one. She stood up as well following Crowley.

''Curiosity killed the cat..'' She mused in a bitter sweet voice, following the demon down the stairs flicking the switch on,though the lights kept flickering on and off because of Crowley.

It was then when she smelt something, like copper and rust; blood. There was a gigantic pool of it in the middle of the small basement below a chair with straps on it, Crowley snorted.

''Kinky'' He stated. There were small daggers and knives with symbols Angel had never seen in her life, there was also a flask looking item which held some sort of liquid. She passed it to Crowley to examine knowing he would know what any drink was, Crowley dropped it to the floor absently.

''I don't drink Holy Water Ducky'' Crowley snorted seeing the look on her face, she ran her hand along the blades and daggers she found. Her old life was suddenly a boring little mess compared to this.

''Do you think Sam and Dean would train me to be a Hunter?'' Angel asked, oh how perfectly innocent she was though Crowley, her hair was pulled out now in curls, her big wide eyes filled with wonder he wasn't sure whether he wanted to crumble her pretty little face against his hand or kiss her again. He smirked.

''Hunting is for the big boys, and besides it's a suicide mission in the long run'' Crowley stated, his eyes flickering as he remembered all of the Hunters that had fallen before they had even had their second kill yet, it sent them all mad half the time and were sent to mental institutions. They both spun around to the sound of wheels up near the stairs.

''Whoever and whatever you are come out now or i'll blast your bloody brains out, I 'aint playin' '' Came Bobby Singer's voice from the top of the stairs,Crowley strolled up with a smirk on his face.

''Bobby! oh -OUCH god why are you so fiesty!?'' Crowley shouted once the sound of the shot rang out and he was flung back into the basement's walls by the blow. Angel let out a scream, Bobby set his eyes on her with anger.

''May as well blast her too considerin' she's with you!'' Bobby shouted menacingly reloading the 'shotgun', before he could fire Crowley stood infront of Bobby.

''Now,why would you hurt a perfectly innocent human?'' He drawled.

...

Thanks for the reviews guys keep them coming :D


End file.
